Trouble with a cat
by hetalia13canada
Summary: so, every cat gets along with greece, right? not this one. so, he and japan go and make the cat like him. short one-shot.


"Where are you going?"

"I found a cat."

"Oh. Can I come with you?"

"Sure."

So, Kiku and I go outside to where I found a new cat. He is in a tree I sleep under occasionally. I look up at him, and he looks down at me.

"Come here kitty." I coax, trying to get him down. He hisses at me. 'That's odd.' I think. I glance over at Kiku, who is looking back at me with confusion.

"He hissed at you?"

I shrug. "Maybe he's in a bad mood."

"Maybe."

"Let's come back later." We both go back inside. I fall asleep for a nap.

Later, when I wake up, we decide to go back outside. I bring some cat food out with us. We find the cat in a bush. We go over, and I kneel down in front of it, but not so close as to scare it away. I hold out the cat food for him, and call to him again.

"Here kitty-kitty." After a few minutes of coaxing, the cat comes out and starts eating the food. I smile and slowly start to stroke the kitty as I normally do with all cats I find. There is something different about this one though; he bites my hand. I quickly pull my hand back and look at it to make sure it's not bleeding. It is, but just a little bit.

"Are you arright, Heracres?" Kiku asks, kneeling next to me in a second. I lick the bite marks a little, to make it stop bleeding before replying.

"Yes, I'm fine." I look back at the cat, which is happily eating the food I brought out. "Why did you bite me?" I ask him.

He meows at me, but it's in a mean way. I look at him, then pick him up and look at him He struggles to free himself. I look at him, but after a minute, he succeeds in scratching my hands. I drop him, pulling my bleeding hands back to my chest.

"He cut you." Kiku says, taking my hands and looking at them.

"I must have just scared him." I tell him, wincing when he takes my hands.

"Werr, we can try again rater if you want to, but we should get your hands fixed first."

"Ok." We go back inside and Kiku goes to get something and I stay in the kitchen. He comes back a minute later with some rubbing alcohol and a few Band-Aids.

"May I see your hands again?" I nod and let him have my hands. "This wirr sting a rittre." He cleans my hands, and I wince when it stings. He puts some Band-Aids on the deeper starches, then let's go of my hands.

"Thank you."

"You're wercome."

I sigh and lean against the counter. "This kitty doesn't like me, does he?"

"Just give him time. Rike you said, he's probabrry just scared."

"Hopefully. We'll just give him more time to come out and be friendly."

"Hai. Hopefurry."

~/~/~ So, the next few days we go out and give the new kitty food and treats. He slowly warms up to us, but he still won't let me touch him without nipping at me.

"Kiku?" I ask one day while lying under a tree.

"Yes?" he asks, looking down at me from his sitting position.

"I still don't think the kitty likes me."

"It's aright Heracres."

"I just don't understand. Every cat I meet likes me. And then I met this one. It confuses me."

"This cat is different. Maybe he has probrems."

I shake my head. "The cat isn't the one with the problem. I must be the one with the problem."

"No, you are not the one with a probrem." Kiku looks sternly at me.

"The cat doesn't either. So what's wrong then?"

"Maybe he just is being difficurt."

"So he may actually like me?"

"Maybe."

I smile and go back to looking at the clouds. Hopefully we can get the cat to like me.

~~ We try again the next day. The cat is in front of my porch today. We put out some food for him, and watch as he eats it. When he finishes, I hold out my hand with a cat treat in it. He slowly comes up to me and sniffs at my hand. He nips my hand, but then goes to eat the treat. When he finishes he licks my hand. I smile and give him another treat.

"That's a good kitty." I reach out to gently pet the cat. For once, he lets me. I smile. He starts to purr. "See Kiku? He doesn't have a problem."

"That's good." He gently pets the kitty too. "Is he going to have a name?"

I stay silent for a moment, thinking. I decide on a name a few minutes later. "We can call him Kat, but with a 'K' instead of 'C'."

Kiku smiles. "Of course."

* * *

_A/N~ my first greecexjapan. sorry if they're ooc. i hope you liked it. r&r is appricated, but not really needed...sorry...and thank you_


End file.
